


Jealousy and Justification

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere. The women, and even some men, were everywhere. Loki would watch as their hands glided across his suit, touched his soft hands, their voices begging for autographs, but the god knew better. He knew they wanted more, much more than just little signatures on paper. And it infuriated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Justification

 Everywhere. The women, and even some men, were everywhere. Loki would watch as their hands glided across his suit, touched his soft hands, their voices begging for autographs, but the god knew better. He knew they wanted more, much more than just little signatures on paper. And it infuriated him. Each time he witnessed the "innocent" acts, he would feel his anger and jealousy rise. But he never allowed Tom to know that was the reason why. His lover had explained it already, or at least tried, to tell Loki that these were just fans, they were all just looking for a moment of his attention.  _Please._  He thought, a vile taste spreading over his tongue.  _They can have your attention when I'm dead_.

 "Loki," Tom's voice broke Loki's thoughts, causing the god to look up from his place on the couch. They were in Tom's flat, Loki sitting by himself on the couch, and his lover sitting opposite him on the recliner. "What's wrong love?" "Nothing." The god snapped, trying to hide his true feelings. He didn't want Tom to see his weakness.

 "Liar." The man muttered, moving from his place to sit at the immortal's feet. Loki curled up, crossing his arms across his chest and sinking a bit lower into the couch. "I tell you the truth. Now go make us something to eat. I'm growing hungry." "No, not until you tell me what's really bugging you." The man said reaching to cup the pouting god's chin. "I have told you once, Thomas, do not make me repeat myself." Loki quickly tore his head away from his lover's hand. watching Thomas's expression grow hard. "You know, you've been acting strange for a while, and the fact that you're acting this way now is an obvious sign that something is wrong. Now talk." He ordered, loving tone gone from his voice.

 "I have not, now maybe you would like to drop this conversation and get to cooking." The god growled, and the two stared each other down. Their eyes switched to the television at the mention of Tom's name. It was a beautiful reporter, she was talking about Tom's appearance at a small movie panel earlier that evening, and they showed footage of the man being showered with attention as he walked down the red carpet. Once more the anger stirred within Loki, and he broke the TV with a flick of his wrist. The electronic sputtered and sparked before going out with a loud pop.

 "Is that what you're angry about?" Tom  asked as he turned away from the smoking TV. "All the fans?" Loki snorted. "Of course not. You think too much into things Thomas." Loki growled, standing and walking away from the man. "You just broke the TV and you're saying I look too much into things? Loki, I've told you before that they're just fans! They're innocent!" Tom followed after him, beginning to grow a bit impatient with the god. "You and I know that's untrue Thomas! I've seen the way they look at you! You're blind to their true intentions; they want you!" Loki snapped as he turned to Thomas, fists clenched.

 "Loki you're acting irrational! My fans are simply that! Fans!" The man tried to control himself, but he found himself growing angrier by the second. "Oh really? Is that why they wait up for you by your dressing room, dressed in their trashy little outfits? They're trying to seduce you, and you're an idiot if you cannot see that!" The god hissed. "Why are you acting so jealous Loki? I have never slept with one of my fans while I was with you! I love you, you need to trust me!" Tom half yelled.

 "I do trust you Thomas, it's them I don't trust!" Loki admitted, and sudden realization swept over Tom. He saw the sad look in his lover's eyes, out of place on his hard lined face. He walked over to the god, and kissed him gently. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I would never leave you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and i wouldn't change my mind for the world." The man muttered in his lover's ear, kissing it gently as he held Loki.

 The god melted into Tom's embrace, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer than before, nuzzling his face in the crook of Tom's kneck. "I'm sorry we fought love, can I make it up to you somehow?" The man asked quietly, and felt himself being lifted, being wrapped up in Loki's embrace. "I think I can find a way to make us both happy." The god whispered sweetly, and carried his mortal lover into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

 

 Loki kissed his lover's lips gently, before placing him on the bed and beginning to remove the other's clothing. Tom did the same, fingers gliding over the god's skin with a soft motion, not the usual roughness that would ensue on their other adventures beneath the sheets. It was a different kind of passion that came from Loki, a kind of passion that didn't just involve pleasure and lust. No, this time, it was all about becoming closer, becoming one, or at least trying.

 Tom broke the kiss as he turned the god so that he was now on top, and heart beating fast. He kissed at Loki's neck, listening to him give small moans of pleasure as the naked god lay below him, running hands over his lover's back, letting his fingers gently knead the tight muscles of the actor's back, making his moans even more sensual. Tom paused a moment, removing Loki's hands from his back and pressing them down onto the bed. The god was confused, but allowed it, watching to see what Tom would do.

 "I love you," he whispered, and kissed one of Loki's palms. "I never want to be with anyone but you." He kissed the other palm. "I want to heal your wounds," He kissed the god's forehead. "Outside," He paused to kiss the god's chest, where his heart is. "And in." Loki didn't moan at these kisses, they were not ones of sexual pleasure, they were ones of emotional. The god felt himself tearing up, he loved Tom with all of his broken heart, and all of his damned soul. Tom loved him through all that had happened between them, all the fights, all the jealousy, all the romantic walks, and all the late night cuddling. He loved him through every moment of it, and Loki couldn't believe that he had really thought Tom would have left him for someone else. He was the fool.

 The mortal did not stop the tears from falling on Loki's face. It was a sign of healing, he needed to cry, to be cleansed by his tears. "I love you." Loki whispered, and tilted the man's chin towards his face. "I want to spend the rest of my immortality with you, I never want to leave you. I want to wake up to your beautiful eyes and lovely curls," The god took his fingers and gently twirled the man's locks with them, watching as the other's eyes lit up and his smile grew. "And I want to fall asleep to the sound of your gentle heart beating, the one that has so much love to give, the one that I will never attempt to break." He placed a hand gently over Tom's heart, licking his lips before continuing. "I know I can trust you." he whispered, and met his lover's eyes, all sense of cold gone, only the sense of warmth and healing, his green eyes seemed so inviting.

 "I love you." They muttered at the same moment, and kissed in a perfect motion. Tom got the lube, and Loki took it from his hands. "Top me, love, I wish to look upon you." The god murmured, and the mortal nodded, a gentle smile on his lips. He straddled his lover, and gave a small whimper as Loki inserted a finger, a sudden heat passing over his body that he had never felt before. Loki did his best to pleasure the man, adding a second as he pushed his fingers in and out, watching the emotions flicker over Tom's face, and he smiled. "Are you ready for me?" The god questioned softly, and the man nodded.

 Loki positioned his lover, and brought him down, both letting out a soft moan as Tom began to move himself, riding the god with a pleasure able motion, moving slowly and then quickly, but not enough to make the god come too soon. Loki moved his hand down to his lover's shaft, gently pumping him, letting his fingers tighten and release, brush over the man's tip, and causing the member to stiffen even more. A glowing feeling passed over the man, he couldn't exactly explain it, but it was just something that he never wanted to lose. Loki was feeling the same, he felt himself coming together, his heart slowly rebuilding itself, slowly piecing itself together with Tom's love. They said nothing as they came together, no moans, only silence. But it needed nothing of the sort, the silence made for the moment to be that much more magical, that much more uniting.

 Tom got off the god, and laid beside him, curling up into his chest with a soft sigh of happiness. Loki smiled, and pulled the covers up around them, and they fell to sleep listening to the gentle sound of their hearts beating.


End file.
